


It's a Swesson Life

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Todo Wincest & J2 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), Foot Massage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado siIt's a Terrible Lifehubiera tenido un final diferente? Dean y Sam nunca volvieron a su vida real y, aunque decidieron ir juntos a cazar fantasmas y lo que aparezca en el camino, Dean también decide conocer un poco más al ex chico de soporte técnico que terminó renunciando después de destruir su lugar de trabajo.





	It's a Swesson Life

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> *NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.  
> *Historia escrita para el grupo de Facebook, [Todo Wincest & J2](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1926781867632809) basada en [este fanart](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DlmjownUYAAQIY3?format=jpg&name=900x900) de [Moong](https://twitter.com/___and____) ~~y se supone que eran 500 palabras... pero creo que me pasé un poquito ^^;~~  
>  *El título del oneshot lo tomé prestado de un doujinshi Swesson dibujado por la artista arriba mencionada :)

Dean había decidido renunciar a Sandover apenas se enteró del alboroto realizado por Sam en el sector de soporte técnico. Incluso había esperado a ver con qué cuento le saldría su superior con tal de retenerlo en el puesto. Un bono de cuatro dígitos y un puesto superior en la división este de Great Lakes de acá a diez años, aproximadamente, y si todos los planetas estaban alineados. Plutón inclusive.

Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar, pero tampoco estaba en él dejar el trabajo a medio hacer. Confiaba en Sam, pero si las cosas no tomaban el curso que ambos esperaban, si iba a regresar a su terrible vida, iba a necesitar las referencias de Sandover para incluirlas en su experiencia laboral.

—“ _¿Qué tanto te estás tardando?_ ”, le preguntó Sam por teléfono. Dean se recostó sobre su asiento, inclinándose este hacia atrás, y suspiró.

—Quiero terminar todo esto antes de largarme. Llevas fuera… cinco horas, ¿no puedes esperarme una más? —le preguntó su antiguo jefe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—“ _Llevo cinco horas dando vueltas a la manzana. Una más, y me llevan detenido por acosador o algo así_ ”, al otro lado de la línea, Dean sonrió. “ _¿Quieres que te eche una mano?_ ”

—Me vendría genial la ayuda. Es sólo papelerío. 

Sam suspiró sonoramente.

—“ _Voy para allá._ ”

 

Sam logró convencer al guardia de seguridad para llegar a la oficina de Dean. Le había dicho que se había olvidado algo en su cubículo. Después de todo, del piso superior nadie repararía en la presencia de alguien de los pisos inferiores. Golpeó dos veces la puerta para llamar la atención de Dean. 

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Le dije al guardia que me olvidé de algo.

—Sí, un tremendo equipaje que no sé cómo vas a hacer para cargar —Sam sonrió y se acercó al escritorio. Dean se incorporó y lo miró de arriba abajo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina para cerrarla. El sonido metálico hizo sobresaltar a Sam, quien lo miró. 

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, ¿por qué? —repreguntó Dean sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se estaba ensanchando a medida que se acercaba a Sam. 

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué cerraste la puerta?

—¿En serio no se te ocurre por qué lo hice? —Dean se sentó frente a Sam, sobre el escritorio y lo miró—. Tenías exactamente esa misma mirada la primera vez que nos vimos. 

—¿Sí? —suspiró Sam con el ceño fruncido.

—Así es —respondió el aludido, cruzado de brazos—. Y la siguiente vez que nos encontramos en el ascensor, y cuando… sucedió lo que sucedió con Paul, con Ian…

Sam se sentía hipnotizado por la forma en que Dean lo observaba. Sentía que algo más se escondía entre sus palabras, pero no podría descifrar qué. Se dio cuenta que Dean había descruzado sus piernas para volver a cruzarlas en sentido contrario. Desvió su mirada esos escasos segundos, luego volvió a hundirse en sus ojos esmeraldas hasta que se humedeció sus labios. Sintió sus pantalones molestándole. Trató de acomodarse sobre su asiento, pero fue inútil, Dean reparó en la erección que Sam no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Él levantó su pie hasta la altura del asiento, hasta poder meterlo entre las piernas de Sam que lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción ante el contacto ajeno. Sam podía oír a Dean diciéndole algo, pero los latidos de su propio corazón le impedían oírlo. Su cuerpo se concentraba sólo en sentir el roce de Dean sobre su cuerpo. De entre sus labios separados se escapaban gemidos y súplicas. Su mirada cristalina seguía pegada a la suya, y lo que Dean había intentado ocultar entre sus piernas ya estaba siendo acariciada por su propia mano hasta que se abalanzó sobre Sam para arrinconarlo sobre el escritorio y que fuera su pierna la que acariciara su hombría. Sus labios se chocaron una y otra vez, y las palabras que Sam le había dicho la primera vez que se encontraron seguían resonando en su mente, ahora más que nunca. Aquel contacto, aquella pasión desenfrenada, aquella forma de tocar que hacía que Dean sintiera su cuerpo derretirse en los brazos de Sam, sentía que no era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Sentía que Sam era su otra mitad. Frente sobre frente, boca sobre boca, ambos llegaron al clímax diciendo el nombre de quien estaba frente a sus ojos. 

De nuevo, esa mirada, esa forma de amar, algo en lo más profundo de su ser les advertía que ya habían vivido algo así.

—Tienes un auto, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿por? —jadeó Dean, su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de Sam quien seguía con su mano izquierda sobre el muslo de Dean.

—¿Podemos seguir esto allá?

El aludido se incorporó, lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Eres insaciable, Sammy! —le dijo, bromeando.

—Debes reconocer que es tu culpa. Además, tengo que cobrarme que me hayas engañado con eso del papelerío.

—Oh. Pero eso era cierto. Es sólo que me distraje con tu presencia —Sam revoleó los ojos mientras Dean se subía los pantalones y le daba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Sam lo imitó y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Yo voy arriba —le advirtió.

—En tus sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)
> 
> Dedicado a la SPN Family en estos momentos tristones :)


End file.
